


Somehow Everything

by Vesile



Series: Korrasami Gap Fillers [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Related, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, POV Asami Sato, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Ruins of the Empire Comics (Avatar), Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesile/pseuds/Vesile
Summary: What would've happened if Suyin never interrupted THAT moment between Korra and Asami in ROTE?Sex, obviously.But since Bryke was too pussy, I'll gift it to you.
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Korrasami Gap Fillers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104854
Comments: 7
Kudos: 130





	Somehow Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh what we all deserved to see in the comics...
> 
> (Warning: Smut)

“Let’s just put that all behind us okay?” 

Her words were accompanied by her head resting on Asami's shoulder. The unsettling feeling from being unable to remember the past few days, slowly drifting. Perhaps Korra was too exhausted to reflect with Asami on all that happened, giving reason to her suggestion. 

Then again Asami was too, and she was beginning to empathize with Korra’s wish to simply forget (ironically so). 

“If you say so.” Asami replied, unable to hold back from biting her lip as Korra grabbed her hand and dragged her back to the bed, their eyes locked all the while. 

Korra fell back, sitting on the edge of the linen and swaying their joint hands. Asami remained standing, cupping Korra’s face. Her blue eyes softened before closing.

She waited, watching Korra sigh. Whether in relief or content she wasn't quite sure. Korra grabbed her wrists, her thumbs caressing the back of Asami’s hand. 

She opened her eyes. “I almost thought Bataar’s device thingy wouldn't work.” She said quietly. 

Asami leant down and placed her lips onto Korra’s forehead. “But it did. It’s all over now, like you said.” She uttered in slight reassurance to Korra as well as herself. 

“Right.” Korra said firmly, tightening her grip. “And you’re doing okay?” 

“Better. It’s just strange is all.” She spoke feebly, sitting down adjacent to doleful Korra. 

Asami gave her a smile, “Don’t get all gloomy, if they gave back my mind, then they can give back everyone else's.” 

Korra returned the grin awkwardly. “I’m not worried about them anymore, I’m just-” She paused and stared their still interlaced fingers. “I’m glad you’re okay.” 

There was a certain warm feeling within her that Asami could bet money was her melting heart. 

“And you? Are you doing okay?” She brushed away a strand of Korra’s bangs, prompting her to tilt her head upwards. 

She nodded silently. There was a tenseness in Korra’s shoulders that hadn’t entirely dissipated, even with her sighs of relief. The worry rose in her again, what exactly had she said under Guan’s influence? And how had it managed to influence Korra in such a way?

She felt an urge to press again, but Korra seemed even more eager to forget. As if she needed the event physically removed from her recollection. 

It explained the deliberate way she played with Asami’s fingers. As if they were new, or somehow surprising. 

There wasn’t pity stirring within Asami, curiously enough. There was only gratitude, only love. 

She lifted Korra’s chin, hoping her own softening expression will induce the selfsame in Korra. She didn’t have time to verify however, as Korra’s lips were quickly on hers. 

Somehow the sensation was both tender and desperate. As if Korra had been waiting for so long, yet had no wish to convey as such. 

Asami knew however, and made it her mission to not hide how much she missed her as well. Even if she couldn’t remember it at all.

Her hand on Korra’s face moved to her neck, leveraging it forward. She pressed her tongue gently against Korra’s, her weariness soon becoming an irrelevant fragment. 

Korra responded by pressing her whole body forward, as if straining to let anything but unfearful thoughts enter her mind. 

There was a sense of pullback suddenly ignited in Asami along with the heated pressure in her abdomen. It stemmed from a notion, one that maybe Korra was kissing her for the sole reason she wanted to forget what it was like to  _ not _ be able to. 

Strangely enough, it was Korra who pulled away. 

“I know it’s stupid, but I missed you.” 

Asami stared at her in slight incredulity and grabbed her shoulders. “Why’s that stupid?”

There was a smile creeping up Korra’s face, as if it was everything she needed to erase the vile memories Asami felt guilty for inducing. 

It was almost ridiculous, how quickly the cold feeling of her guilt heated into something much more primal and amorous the moment Korra’s lips were on her again. 

Specifically on her neck, thwarting any grievances from escaping her throat. Rather a slight groan, which Korra most definitely heard, as her lips travelled to Asami’s pulse point. 

“ _ Shh _ .” Korra suddenly whispered laughfully. “There are people in the next room.” 

“Let them listen.” Asami couldn’t stop herself from saying. 

Korra’s head abruptly shot up. “You’re making this so difficult…” She leant closer. Her words mirroring Asami’s exact concerns with her nearing and teasing proximity. 

Asami felt herself bite her lip again and noticed it caught Korra’s line of sight, amplifying Asami’s new wants. Her want to pursue the warm feeling pulsing in her belly, even if everyone at the Zaofu estate would grow aware. 

She missed Korra too much. Every minute that Korra wasn’t touching her, she missed her. 

Wrapping her arms around Korra’s muscular figure, Asami let gravity surpass them, pressing Korra’s back into the mattress, trailing her lips over Korra’s collarbone. She was finding it difficult to restrain herself from pulling away just to express her adulation. 

Asami heard her own name escape as a whisper from Korra’s mouth. She kissed up Korra’s neck, nibbling into her jaw before mumbling into it. 

“Think they’ll kick us out?” She smirked. 

Korra’s breath of laughter felt strangled, as if a chuckle wasn’t what she was expecting to leave her mouth. 

“I’m past the point of caring.” Korra said, shaking her head and closing her eyes. 

Asami kissed her temple. “Me neither.”

Korra opened her eyes, giving Asami a thoughtful look which she almost questioned yet never did. As the answer was made evident through the way Korra flipped them. She weighed her body against Asami’s, ending the bounce from the drop. 

Their lips met quickly, perhaps too quickly, as their breaths became short far too prematurely. Maybe it was a sign, their bodies relaying the message to quit waiting and worrying about the others in the house. 

Her hands slithered around Korra’s hips and up behind her white vest, trailing her spine before palming the small of her back. 

She could taste Korra’s minty breath from the gasp that entered her mouth. She reveled in how sensitive that part of Korra was, the way she inevitably reacted. 

Once again treating Asami’s fingers as something new, and maybe surprising. 

“You’re gonna destroy me one day you know that?” Korra said against her lips, however revealing no regret in the deathly statement. 

Asami grinned. “I’ll destroy you now.” 

Korra buried her face in Asami’s hair as she muffledly groaned. “ _ Bitch _ .” 

“Complaining?” Asami laughed, tracing the backs of Korra’s shoulders, causing her to arch, dipping Asami further into the bed. 

Any affirmation or denial seemed impossible for Korra to utter, as Asami could rather hear the slight whimperings in her ear. Her face and legs felt warm, induced by desire. 

Her hands continued to roam before arriving at Korra’s bottom, squeezing and savoring the slight giggle it invoked in both of them. She felt Korra’s lips suck on her neck once more. Now less teasingly, and more of a promise of what’s to come. 

Perhaps she. Most likely she. 

Korra’s hands inclined in that likelihood as well, as she began to unfasten the splice of Asami’s robe, opened it slowly, and dragged her palms over the silky pink gown. Pressurizing against Asami’s ribs, rubbing her thumbs in the slope under her breasts. 

Another moan was eluded from Asami, and her fingers curled in Korra’s hair. Only remembering the effect it had on Korra when her figure was suddenly squeezed, pleasantly surprising her. 

The effect was less of it’s normal spurt however, as Korra’s movements began to bolden, mouth descending onto Asami’s chest. The suction of her lips to mark Asami’s skin appeared to be a clear goal of some kind. 

She could feel her heartbeat escalate under the wonderful sensation that was supposedly only foreplay. The habit of biting her lip making itself known once more in anticipation. 

Korra must’ve noticed, as she suddenly pulled Asami’s bottom lip away from her teeth and brought herself forward, facing her. Her blue eyes were somehow focused, yet in no sense lacked any lust. 

Asami used to never believe in having the look of love in one's eyes until she looked into Korra’s. 

She wondered if her own eyes divulged the same look, as she could certainly feel it behind them. 

“Can I take off your gown?” Korra asked breathily. 

Asami nodded, trying not to be disappointed in the closing of Korra’s eyes as she only did so to kiss Asami briefly. 

Together they removed Asami’s robe and gown, yet before any more skin was touched Asami pulled the hem of Korra’s vest, urging it off and away. Korra chuckled and lifted her arms upwards. Asami scaled her knuckles against Korra’s body as she lifted the garment off. 

She almost forgot about her own mostly-nakedness, as Korra’s now bare breasts became the focus of all Asami’s musings. 

“So  _ perfect _ .” Korra suddenly growled, removing Asami’s gaze from Korra’s body and towards her intoxicated stare. 

Korra looked anguished to have her mouth on Asami’s body, and as much as she wanted to indulge that desire, she couldn’t stop herself from pursuing her own similar one. 

Her head raced forward and down, lips latching around Korra’s left breast. The skin was warm and her nipple hardened under Asami’s circling tongue. She raised her hands to Korra’s waist, moving one to Korra’s right breast and squeezing, causing a volume increase in Korra’s current beautiful moans. 

Asami raised her eyelids to see the bottom of Korra’s sharp jaw. Watching the way her throat contracted with every sharp breath and utterance of Asami’s name and profanities. 

Korra had climbed into her lap, her previous boldness shifting into a series of frenzied motions with the rotation of her hips. 

“So needy…” Asami baited, dragging the tip of her tongue in between Korra’s breasts. 

Korra tilted Asami’s head back with her palms against her crown. “Just fuck me.” 

There was a dripping bluntness in her words and gestures. Asami could feel it issuing through the pads of Korra’s fingers looping around her hair, as if directing her. 

“Where are your manners, Korra?” She teased Korra’s abdomen with her nails. 

Pouting quite adorably, Korra leant forward. Drifting above Asami’s lips before she opened her own shudderingly. 

She panted lightly. “ _ Please _ .” 

“Good girl.” 

Korra’s whimper instantly formed into a yelp, Asami’s fingers had raced down beneath her blue slacks. Glazing her fingers in the liquid of Korra’s entrance even though Asami had yet to fully penetrate her. 

The tug on Asami’s hair tightened. The tenseness in Korra’s shoulders suddenly returned. 

“Hey,” Asami uttered softly, using her free hand to brush away Korra’s sweaty bangs. “Did I hurt you?” 

Surprisingly, Korra smiled feebly. “No no.” She exhaled. “Just startled me is all.”

“Sorry.” Asami grit her teeth and adjusted her wrist to remove her hand. 

Korra abruptly halted her, grabbing her wrist. There was a moment of suspense, of surprise. 

Korra then shifted, emitting a gasp from Asami as she gradually began maneuvering her wrist  _ for _ her. 

Maybe it was an invitation for Asami to continue the small motions herself, but Korra was falling into a rhythm of faint moans and thrusts, and Asami had no wish to shatter it. (Even if she  _ did _ tell Korra she’ll destroy her) 

The workings on her wrists remained in Korra’s charge, though Asami still had the scope of her own fingers, and circled them, pressurizing as she reached Korra’s clit. 

Korra’s breath hitched and her hips bucked further. Returning from the space of bliss to solely bring Asami back with her. 

The sight was reeling her further and further into a world where nothing else existed except for the ongoings in front of her. An awfully arousing highlight against a blur of now irrelevant politics and world affairs. 

The wetness increased as Asami’s fingers rotated and slipped through Korra’s folds. She nicked them between her soaked joints, the heel of her palm rubbing circularly. 

Asami didn’t want to disrupt the gentle course, but it was getting difficult to not plunge her fingers deeper. Yearning for her glazed hand to become clenched and drenched upon. 

Korra continued to direct Asami’s hand, yet now similarly to how Asami wished her too. The circular movements grew more vulgar, matching the words now escaping her lips. 

“ _ Fuck _ .  _ Asami _ , I’ve missed you.”

The declaration brought her floating senses back to something sharper, more urgent. 

“I’ve got you Korra. I’ve got you.” She muttered before latching her lips unto Korra’s palpitating neck. 

Korra continued to ride her hand. Asami’s index, middle, and ring traveled all around. Inside, feeling Korra’s walls drip. And her folds, practically breathing around her. 

Asami curled her fingers, prompting Korra to almost convulse and fall against her. She gyrated Asami’s wrist, all three fingers stimulating inside and around her entrance. 

“I love feeling how wet you are, how close you are.” 

Asami whispered deeply. 

More of Korra’s responsive whimpers were heard in Asami’s ear. 

“I’m gonna…oh Asami.” The rest of her sentence was a long breathy moan before shuddering and hitching. Her free hand abruptly gripped Asami’s breast and squeezed. 

Her orgasm only seemed to continue, so Asami mainted the placement and thrusts of her hand. Feeling Korra’s walls widen and contract before eventually slackening. 

When her rigid and flexed figure faded, Korra removed both their hands from her blue pants. 

Asami wasted no time, and brought her own fingers to her chin, as if teasing herself with the enamelling liquid, and enticing Korra with the ardent lock of their eyes.

Bringing her index around her lips, watching Korra practically salivate, spiraled the shiver in her shoulders and the pull between her legs. 

Korra moved forward, bending Asami’s knees and lifting them until she had no choice but to fall back with a slight yelp.

Expeditiously Korra leant downward, grasping Asami’s waist and instantly kissed above and around her navel. Prompting a half giggle, half moan to elicit from her throat. 

“You’ll have to be quiet.” Korra whispered into her ribs. 

Asami quirked a brow. “Hypocrite.” 

“ _ Shh. _ ” 

“I’ll try.” She mocked. 

Although her chaff was soon beginning to slip away. Now only anticipating how near Korra was getting to where Asami desperately needed her. 

Her underwear was still on, yet Korra’s tugs on the fabric didn’t indicate any plan to remove them. Her thumbs simply stroked, tracing the threads lightly. 

“Korra…” She baited.

“Yes?” Her face remained focused around Asami’s crotch. 

Asami stared at the way Korra’s eyes and nails trailed over her stomach. The way anything blunt, anything of a rush or unease was so far removed. 

“Asami?” Her head curiously perked up. The blue of her eyes resplendent. 

As much as Asami needed Korra to continue whatever she was doing, there was something greater subverting her. 

She grabbed Korra’s contented face and kissed her lightly. Lips remaining a little shallow, and tongues only meeting briefly. She couldn’t see the love in her own eyes, but Korra’s tender reciprocating look as she pulled away gave her all the answers. 

Asami leant back against the pillows, fisting the end of the material as Korra began to brush her fingers against the front of Asami’s panties. Knuckles whitening as Korra’s own slightly stimulated her clit, eminently lightly.

“Such a tease.” Asami said breathily through a grin.

Korra still made no effort to remove the garment. But hovered her breath in between Asami’s thighs. 

“I learn from the best.” She smirked before placing a closed kiss against Asami’s covered pussy. 

There was doubtlessly a stain beginning to form from the wetness Korra had done almost nothing to extract. As the touches up and down Asami’s thighs, the thumbs briefly circling around her center were feather-like. 

Asami felt an urge to practically  _ beg _ . Maybe that itself was all Korra’s idea. 

But then her fingers began to slowly hook the side of Asami’s underwear to reveal all that was wet and quivering. 

Korra poked out her tongue leisurely, running it up her folds. The moans Korra had told her not to elicit were becoming too difficult to hold back. The pace was slow, still in its emergence and yet Asami was already bending her knees in excitement. 

She sighed pitchfully as Korra’s mouth latched, her bottom lip working deliberately. But the moment her tongue began flicking, she pulled away. 

“ _ Hey- _ “ Asami suddenly squealed. 

Korra looked over, her mouth now unoccupied yet smirking. However her fingers simultaneously held back Asami’s underwear and teased her. 

Biting her lip, Asami shot her a look with her eyes. 

“Get back.” She couldn’t stop herself from saying. 

Korra chuckled smugly as she dipped her middle finger shallowly inside. There was a complacent triumph displayed on Korra’s face as she watched Asami gasp with every maneuver. 

As much as Asami adored Korra’s confidence, at the moment she needed her conviction to be directed at something with less tension and far more release. 

Lacking patience, Asami grasped the roots of Korra’s hair, directing it down. Complying, Korra moved her lips with less hesitance than before. Fluttering her tongue at multiple angles before settling on Asami’s clit. 

_ Finally _ . Asami thought, groaning as her nails looped around Korra’s hair. Korra’s fingers were still barely inwards, yet she fluctuated them. Somehow both stimulating and teasing her. 

Removing her hand from Korra’s hair, Asami dragged down her face until she cupped her working jaw, using her thumb to brush her cheekbone. 

She forced her eyes open, watching with reverent, wide eyes when Korra suddenly looked upwards, the focus of her doings displayed in the stare. 

Her mouth and fingers, rendering and penetrating her as she watched Asami fall apart. 

Their shared gazes brought Asami’s climax nearer and nearer. Korra’s every emphasis with her lips, stare and now plunging fingers was all absolutely mesmerizing. 

“ _ Oh fuck. Yes. _ ” Asami breathed as Korra’s mouth locked on Asami’s clit, suctioning her lips and twirling her tongue fiercely. 

More sensations befell her. Korra’s thrusting deepened, reaching further inside her and bending her fingers as if she wanted to collect every bit of wetness possible.

Asami felt that thrumming in her stomach slithering closer to every inch of her body. Pressure replacing the shiver in her shoulders and crawling to where Korra was fiercely stimulating. 

How she managed to feel  _ this  _ good when her underwear remained on befuddled her. But so did it not matter now. 

Abruptly, she felt something grab her mouth. Asami leant her head forward (not remembering it falling back) to see Korra’s free hand had loosely covered her agape mouth. 

“ _ Quiet _ .” Korra suddenly whispered before returning her lips to Asami’s pulsing pussy. 

With fingertips only brimming her mouth, Asami lightly latched and licked them, letting her liquids coat as many parts of Korra as she could. 

But soon her mouth became slack. And the moans she didn’t register she was generating elongated. There was a tightness in her thighs as her body became rigid in a wave of absolute bliss. 

Korra continued to lap her way across, letting Asami ride out her orgasm softly. She panted irregularly, her hand on Korra’s face was now in her hair. It elucidated why Korra’s fingers in Asami’s mouth abandoned their leisure. 

She bent her joints against Asami’s teeth, anchored and crawled up her panting body, eyes darting between Asami’s hazy gaze and limp jaw. 

“So beautiful. So perfect.” Korra muttered as her thumb inched Asami’s bottom lip out. 

She kissed it, driving her tongue into Asami’s mouth, moaning into it. Somehow Asami’s arousal was  _ already  _ resurfacing. 

Their kiss and Asami herself soon began to gain control. She teased Korra’s hips and legs as her neck received a fresh round of marks. 

Only Korra could ever give her everything and somehow leave her wanting more. 

She felt so satisfied and yearning all at once. With a smile, Asami flipped them, biting Korra’s jaw and ear before murming into it. 

“ _ Everything _ . You are everything.” 

Korra turned her head, blushing and facing her. 

“I mean it.” Asami affirmed, feeling her own cheeks redden. 

Korra’s eyes glistened before closing. She leaned into Asami’s body, head settling between her jaw and chest. 

“Remind me again how you’re real.”

Asami chuckled. “Maybe we’re both dreaming.” 

“Best dream ever.” Korra sighed, bringing her arms around Asami’s torso. 

This was the release Asami was wishing for. And any tenseness in any shoulders didn’t threaten to return. As the floating feeling of love within her felt too warm for any ice or unease to show face. 

Now  _ this _ was somehow everything. 

  
  



End file.
